


Sunset Love // Yeonbin (TXT)

by jaredimperial



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredimperial/pseuds/jaredimperial
Summary: A fluffy (and a little spicy) oneshot where TXT goes to the beach for the day but Soobin is a lovesick mess for Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 22





	Sunset Love // Yeonbin (TXT)

**Author's Note:**

> Might have fun and throw a some mildly steamy inappro-pro stuff in here. Hehe.
> 
> Before y'all go in the comments and attack me, no I'm not making this a full-on smut. Ya nasties. ;-;
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

— Soobin's POV —

I leaned my head against the van window, solemnly watching as beautiful sceneries of palm trees and crystal blue waters passed by. I closed my eyes as I listened to Our Summer in my headphones, relaxing as the warm feeling of the sunlight hit my skin.

The rest of the group, plus some BigHit staff, were going to have a day at the beach and film for a video.

In the front was our driver, a cameraman right next to him in the passenger seat.

Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai sat in the very back, oftentimes bickering about random crap or belting songs together at the top of their lungs.

As for me, I got to sit in the middle row next to Yeonjun. Not being squished AND getting to be next to Junnie? Works for me!

I took out an earbud and glanced over at Yeonjun who was fast asleep, his head resting on the seatbelt. His lips curled into a pout as he peacefully slept. I smiled, a light tinge of pink appearing on my cheeks.

I giggled to myself before putting the earbud back in, drowning out the noise of the annoying trio in the back.

Soon enough, we arrived at the beach.

I stepped out of the van and took a deep breath. The salty scent of the air, the warm sunshine, the soft splashing of waves on the shore, it all felt so exhilarating, yet so calming.

The staff helped us find a spot and set up towels and umbrellas.

After we applied sunscreen, I sat down on one of the towels, taking in the whole environment once more.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Yeonjun said as he sat down next to me.

"Not as beautiful as you," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Yes, I really like the view!'"

Nice going, dumbass.

"Really? I could've sworn I heard you say—"

"LAST ONE TO THE WATER IS A ROTTEN EGG!" screamed Hueningkai as he took off running towards the ocean.

Phew. That was close.

I quickly hopped up to my feet and followed the other four, the cameramen behind us struggling to keep up.

The cameramen tirelessly followed our every move throughout the day in an attempt to capture footage for the video. At one point, Beomgyu picked up a tiny crab and showed it off to one of the cameras.

"Cameraman! Am I just like Namjoon sunbaenim yet?"

We all laughed as Beomgyu set the crab back down on the sand.

We spent our time splashing water at each other in the ocean or having some friendly competition in volleyball. We came back to the spot every so often to reapply sunscreen or eat.

Once I got tired of swimming and volleyball, I sat on of the towels and took a break. It was right before sunset. The staff told us that they had enough footage and that we were free the rest of the day to do as we please. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze that was blowing. It was calming. Suddenly, a hushed voice called out to me.

"Pssst. Binnie."

I opened my eyes and saw Yeonjun crouching in front of me. He smirked.

"Wanna sneak off with me and find a spot that's a little more, you know, private?"

My face turned red at his request. Looking around, the staff was busy reviewing the footage and cleaning up equipment while the three younger members were still playing in the water. I had nothing else to do, so I agreed. Yeonjun packed up some of the necessities in a bag, which included the towel, some snacks, and some sunscreen.

Yeonjun took my hand and we snuck away from the original spot. We soon found an area hidden behind some big rocks. It was spacious, comfortable, and quiet. But best of all, it was far away from where any of the other group members or staff could find us. Yeonjun set our stuff down and laid the towel out, grabbing the bottle of sunscreen afterwards.

"Bin, can you help me get my back?" he asked, handing me the sunscreen. "Kai did a terrible job earlier. I think I have sunburn."

"S-Sure."

Suddenly, I witnessed Yeonjun take off his tank top and lay stomach-first on the beach towel. I stood there flustered, my face flushed red.

Hot damn. Those back muscles.

"Bin, whatcha waiting for?" Jun asked.

"O-Oh, sorry. Right on it."

I squeezed a palmful of sunscreen onto my hand and set the bottle aside. Hesitant, I sat on my knees in between Yeonjun's legs and applied the sunscreen across his back.

Oh, man, his defined shoulders are so hot.

It was too late before I realized what I was doing.

"Hey, Bin, you've been rubbing your hands across my back for quite a while now. I think you've covered it enough."

I snapped back to reality. I was feeling all up and down Yeonjun's back without even thinking about it.

"A-Ah! Sorry about that!" I stammered, blushing.

I immediately took my hands away from Yeonjun's back. He sat up and turned around to face me, leaning on his palms. He smirked playfully.

"Looks like you really like my back muscles, huh?" he joked.

"T-Totally not!" I turned away from him and blushed even more.

"Haha. Don't worry, it felt nice, actually. You would be a really good masseuse."

My face became hot. This was the deepest I had ever blushed.

"Aww, Binnie, don't be shy," Yeonjun chuckled.

"S-Shut up!" I pushed him playfully.

"Oh, is that how we're playing this?"

Yeonjun tackled me into the towel, holding me down by my wrists. His playful expression changed and he stopped laughing when he saw how flustered I became.

We both were breathing heavily and locked eyes.

Time felt like it just stopped.

The sun was starting to set now. Yeonjun's features glowed in the golden sunlight. He looked absolutely beautiful.

"Junnie, I...I love you," I said without thinking.

We both blushed this time.

"B-Binnie..." he stuttered.

It wasn't long before he bent down and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped for air but soon eased into the moment, kissing him back. I unleashed my wrists from his grip and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him deeper.

Damn, he's so hot.

Not long later, I noticed something different.

Shit. I'm getting hard.

Yeonjun noticed too, because he stopped for a second, alternating glances between my eyes and lips.

"Didn't know you could get so excited, Binnie," Yeonjun smirked.

I noticed that Yeonjun was also turned on.

"Seems like I'm not the only one," I joked.

"Oh? Well, we have to care of it now, don't we?"

Yeonjun helped me as I took off my shirt and laid back down on the towel. He bit his lip as he looked down at my body. Yeonjun got down and kissed me softly before leaning towards my ear.

"You look so sexy right now," he whispered before gently nipping at my lobe.

A chill ran down my spine. I've never seen this dominant side of Yeonjun before. It was exciting.

He pressed his lips against mine once more before leaving a trail of kisses on the side of my neck and down my chest.

A small moan escaped my mouth. I quickly used my hand to cover it in embarrassment. Yeonjun moved my hand away and came close to my face until we touched foreheads.

"I love the way you moan, Binnie."

I shuddered at the low vibrato of his voice and the feeling of his hot breath on my face. It was becoming steamy, and my body felt weak to his touch. I practically begged him.

"Ugh...I want you so bad, Junnie."

*Time Skip*

(A/N: Y'all thought I was gonna write out the full scene, huh? 🤡)

After we finished, Yeonjun collapsed onto the towel next to me. We were both exhausted and panting heavily. We sat in silence to regain our breath, enjoying the scenery.

"Hey, Jun?" I asked, breaking the silence after a while.

"Yeah, Bin?"

"I said 'Not as beautiful as you'".

"What?" he replied, turning onto his side to face me.

"Earlier, when you asked me if today was a beautiful day. That was my response."

Yeonjun blushed.

"Aww, Binnie."

He scooted closer to me and kissed me on the forehead before burying his head into my neck. His hair was so soft and it smelled amazing.

We cuddled together and watched as stars started appearing before us in the twilight sky, which turned a mesmerizing purple. It was just Yeonjun and I, alone. And nothing in that moment could make me happier.


End file.
